The Legend of the Chaos Jewels
by The Chuckinator
Summary: Knuckles receives a warning from Chaos to gather the Chosen Seven: Sonic, Shadow, Blaze, Tails, Silver, Amy and himself. In order to combat an ancient evil, they must gain seven Chaos Jewels that will give them unimaginable powers. These Jewels have chosen these heroes to use their power, and once they do, nothing will be the same.
1. Chaos' Warning

The Legend of the Chaos Jewels

By The Chuckinator

Chapter 1: Chaos' Warning  


It was a beautiful day on Angel Island. Knuckles the Echidna was guarding the Master Emerald, as usual. He sighed and got up, looking out to the city. Knuckles took a deep breath as he looked out over the city, his purple eyes ever observant to watch for anyone trying to steal the Master Emerald. It was his job as the guardian to watch over the emerald; it, along with the seven Chaos Emeralds, were the most powerful gems on Earth. He continued to overlook Station Square when suddenly the Master Emerald began to glow.

Knuckles looks back at the Master Emerald when he notices the glow.

"Huh, what's going on?" He asked himself, and put his fists up in case of trouble.

The Master Emerald continued to glow. A few minutes later, Chaos appeared. It raised its hands and spoke.

"I have important news," it said. "An ancient evil has awoken and will soon destroy Earth. Have the chosen seven meet here today."

"Chosen Seven?"

"You, along with your friends, have a part to play. Find the Chaos Jewels."

"Fine, but you better explain when they get here," Knuckles said. Chaos nodded and vanished. Knuckles blinked in confusion. "I don't know what that was about but I'm gonna find out." Knuckles turned around and took off into a run to the edge of Angel Island. He jumped off and glided toward the train station. After landing, Knuckles took the train to the Mystic Ruins to talk to Tails.

It took a while, but he finally got to Station Square. When he did, he looked around until he got to Tails' house. The echidna knocked on the door until it opened.

"Hey, Knuckles," Tails said. "How are you?"

"Hey Tails. Have you seen Sonic?"

Tails nodded. "He just went for a run but he'll be back later."

"When you see him can you two meet me on Angel Island along with Amy, Shadow, Silver and Blaze?"

"Sure, I'll do that. Is there anything important you need to tell us?"

"Chaos wants to see us about something; he said something about these Chosen Seven and Chaos Jewels, whatever that means."

Tails nodded. "I'll tell him. See you later, Knuckles."

The echidna nodded and walked off. Back at Tails' house, Tails was wondering about what Knuckles had said. It was very intriguing...something about the Chosen Seven. He shrugged and started to watch TV. A few minutes later, Sonic walked in.

"Hey, bro!" Sonic said. "How've you been?"

"I'm good. Knuckles was here; he wants us to get Silver, Amy, Shadow and Blaze and meet him on Angel Island."

"That's interesting. I'll try to get them." He took out a Chaos Emerald and shouted, "Chaos Control!"

Meanwhile in the future, Silver was talking to Blaze. She smiled at him. Suddenly a portal opened and they landed in the past.

Silver looks around. "That was weird. What happened?"

Blaze shrugged. She walked around, followed by Silver. They went to Sonic's house and opened the door to see them.

"Hi Sonic, Tails. How are things?" Silver asked.

"We're good, Silver. Come on in."

Silver and Blaze did so.

"So what's going on?" Blaze said.

"Knuckles came over a few minutes ago," Sonic said. "He said something about meeting him at Angel Island."

"Is that all? We came through a portal to the past, I figured you and Shadow used Chaos Control cause we didn't do it."

Sonic looked at Tails. "I did. Anyway, let's go get Shadow. We should meet Knuckles soon."

They all nodded, and followed Sonic out the door. As they were walking a pink hedgehog ran up and choked Sonic with a hug. "There you are, Sonic!"

"Amy, get...off..off...me!" Sonic said loudly, pushing Amy away.

Amy let go. "Sorry. So what are you guys doing?"

"We're heading to Angel Island," Tails said. "Knuckles wants to meet us, along with you and Shadow."

"Okay. By the way, how are we gonna get there? I know Shadow can Chaos Control up there and Silver can fly, but you can't fit the rest of us on the Tornado."

"I have a Chaos Emerald, so I can Chaos Control us there as well," Sonic said, grinning, as he took out the blue emerald.

"Well that solves that issue," Silver said. "So what do you think Knuckles needs us for?"

"He said something about us being the Chosen Seven, whatever that means," Tails said.

"Let's go get Shadow and head there to find out," Amy said, already walking off toward Shadow's house

The others nodded, and walked off to see Shadow.


	2. The Legend of the Chaos Jewels

Chapter 2: The Legend of the Chaos Jewels

Upon arriving at Shadow's house Silver knocked on the door.

The door opened and Shadow stood there. "What do you want?" He asked, folding his arms against his chest.

"Hey Shadow, Knuckles wants to meet us on Angel Island, something about these 'Chosen seven'; I don't know."

"Fine," Shadow said. "I guess I'll come."

Amy says in her usual cheerful voice. "So that's everyone, let's go see Knuckles."

Sonic nodded and took out his Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control," he shouted, and they all vanished in a flash of blue light.

Back on Angel Island Knuckles is sitting on the steps to the Emerald Shrine and watches as the others appear "There you are, Chaos wants to speak to us."

"So, what's this about, Knux?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know." Knuckles turns to face the Master Emerald and puts his hands on it. "Chaos, the others are here, please come out and explain to us what's going on."

Chaos did so. It looked at them and held up its hands. "A great evil is coming," it said. "You are the Chosen Seven, and must find the seven Chaos Jewels. They will grant you unimaginable powers."

"Chaos Jewels, you mean the Chaos Emeralds?" Silver said in confusion.

"No, the Chaos Jewels. They are ancient jewels that were created before the Chaos Emeralds. A legend has been formed around them but it has been forgotten by all...except me."

"So what are these Chaos Jewels and how do we find them?" Amy asked.

"The Master Emerald is one of them," Chaos said. "However, Knuckles needs to go through his own trial to bind the Chaos Emeralds to him. The other Chaos Jewels are spread throughout the planet."

Knuckles looks at the Master Emerald in confusion. "What are these Chaos Jewels?"

The Master Emerald glowed, showing Knuckles a vision of where they were and what they looked like. It looked like each Chaos Jewel was in its respective element.

Knuckles saw the vision and asked Chaos, "So what does this mean for us?"

"You seven must find the jewels that fits your element," Chaos said. "For example: Sonic is like the wind, so he will get the jewel connected to wind and water. Blaze: fire, Tails: lightning; Shadow: darkness; Silver: light; Amy, ice, and you, earth."

"I see. Sonic, Tails, you're not gonna like this but Sonic, you have to go swimming for the Master Sapphire and Tails has to go into a lightning storm for the Master Topaz," Knuckles said, knowing they won't like it due to their fears of water and lightning.

Sonic and Tails' eyes widened in fear.

"So what about the rest of us, Knuckles?" Amy asked.

Knuckles nodded and spoke. "Amy you are to go fine the Master Turquoise in White Acropolis," Knuckles spoke as he told everyone where to go, and snickered at Sonic's fearful look.

Chaos noticed them and then came up with an idea. "Sonic, Tails, I have an idea. I shall transform you into animals that prefer those elements."

They nodded. "What shall we become?" Sonic asked.

"You will turn into a killer whale, and Tails will become a thunderbird."

Silver spoke up. "So anything else we should know?"

"You have one week until the evil approaches Earth."

"If that's all then we will go," Knuckles speaks in a serious tone as he prepared to drill his way to Lava Reef.

Chaos nodded, then looked at Sonic and Tails. They vanished in a flash of light and ended up next to the ocean, ready to look for the Chaos Jewels.


	3. Searching for the Jewels

Chapter 3: Searching for the Jewels

"You will look for the jewel here," Chaos told Sonic. "Be prepared for your transformation."

Sonic nodded and braced himself. A few minutes later, he felt himself transform. Sonic's body started to elongate as his quills retracted into his head and back, his fur turning into black skin with white side spots and underside as his legs fused together and became a whale's tail fin. His arms became fins as well. His face and mouth elongated and become black with a white lower jaw, his teeth sharpened into whale teeth, and finally a hole opened up on top of his head to be his blow hole. The killer whale dove into the ocean to search for the jewel.

He swam through the ocean, trying to find his jewel. The killer whale form he was in was amazing. The orca swam through the ocean, looking for the jewel. He saw some other animals but continued to swim. Hours passed as he searched for his jewel, wondering where it was. Sonic would see a blue glow amid some ruins and feel drawn to it. He flexed his tail and swam towards it. The orca picked the jewel up in his jaws and felt it fuse into his body. Sonic smiled and looked around; he'd go back later, right now he wanted to enjoy this form. He screeched and began to swim around the ocean.

Tails' eyes widened and Chaos sent a beam of light towards him as well. His fur turned into orange feathers, covering his entire body. His arms widened as feathers covered them and they turned into wide wings. Tails' feet thickened and his toes merged together, becoming three razor sharp talons, yellow and rough in texture. A sharp pain struck his lower spine as his two tails merged and fanned out into three long tail feathers. His neck extended upwards and he felt his face starting to change as it hardened and grew outwards into a downwards pointed beak that was razor sharp at the tip. Finally, lightning burst from his feathers and covered his entire body. The bird screeched and flew up into the air to find his as well.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Angel Island Knuckles arrived in Lava Reef. He looked around and felt something calling him. Confused, Knuckles follows the call. He leapt over the lava, following the call. Soon, he saw a jewel and knew that this was one of the Chaos Jewels. Knuckles reaches out to grab the jewel. He looked at it and saw that it was a Chaos Emerald. Knuckles sighed and picked it up.

"A trial; I expected it to be harder but this is just too easy," he said to himself.

He was about to leave when something happened. A bright glow came from the emerald and went inside his body.

"Huh?" Knuckles looked at his chest, confused

He doubled over in pain, clutching his chest, and felt something bind to his body. Knuckles got down onto his knees, punching the ground in pain as he felt Chaos Energy surging through him. A few minutes later, it passed. The echidna stood up, feeling the power welling inside him. He knew what had happened.

Feeling the power inside him Knuckles shouted, "Chaos Control!" He reappeared at the Emerald shrine and raised his hand into the air to call the other Emeralds to him. They did so, surrounding Knuckles in a bright light. Knuckles commanded the other Emeralds to fuse with him while channel energy to keep Angel Island from falling. They did so and he felt more powerful. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the energy within him.

* * *

Amy was standing in the White Acropolis, searching the remains of Eggman's base for any sign of a Jewel. She looked around, wondering where to find the jewel.

"Oh, why did it have to be so cold?" Amy has her arms crossed as she shivers, wishing she had brought warmer clothes

She hesitated and looked around, moving through the snow. The female hedgehog had to find the jewel. Amy looked for the jewel despite the cold, smashing any remaining robots with her Piko-Piko hammer. Once all the robots were destroyed, she felt something. She walked forwards, wondering what it was. She frowned and saw something glowing in the snow, then picked it up. It was a jewel. A bright glow came from the jewel and she yelled in pain. She groaned and watched the jewel merge with her, feeling in bind inside her body.

Amy stood up, no longer feeling cold. Suddenly her hammer became an ice hammer, the flat sides of the head becoming covered in sharp ice spikes. Her outfit turned a cyan color, and her boots also changed color. She gasped in shock, and smiled. Closing her eyes, she teleported back to Angel Island.

* * *

Silver arrived in Soleanna, looking around the city, searching for his Jewel. He looked around, wondering where it was, and closed his eyes in concentration. A few minutes later, he sensed it and walked towards it. Silver found the jewel a fountain and picked it up. He smiled as it went inside his body, and he teleported back to Angel Island.


	4. Meeting at Angel Island

Chapter 4: Meeting at Angel Island

When Silver got there, he saw Amy, Knuckles, Shadow and Blaze. A few minutes later, a yellow bird flew down and Silver knew that this was Tails.

"Hey, Silver, where's Sonic?" Amy asks while looking for the blue hero.

Silver shrugged. Chaos closed his eyes.

"He's still swimming in his killer whale form in the ocean; he'll come back eventually."

They nodded.

"He's swimming without me, it would be so romantic if we were together but he never told me?" Amy asked. She was getting angry, and the area around her got noticeably colder.

Tails looked at her and screeched angrily, flapping his wings. _Amy, Sonic doesn't even like you,_ he said telepathically.

"No, that's not true!" Amy would start floating as ice formed around her.

"Amy, control yourself before you freeze us all!" Knuckles shouted at the angry hammer wielder.

The thunderbird sighed; Amy was hopeless.

"Enough," Shadow said. "We need to know what these Jewels do and what our powers are now."

Chaos nodded. "They can do many things. One of the powers that you all have now is immortality."

"Shadow's right, I think we know Amy has power over ice," Silver said as he watched said pink hedgehog cautiously.

They nodded.

"What other powers do we have?" Shadow asked Knuckles.

"Well we each have Chaos Powers, and control over different elements. I can control earth, Shadow can control darkness, Silver is light, Amy is obviously ice, Tails is lightning. Blaze, your powers are enhanced greatly and Sonic is able to control Wind and Water," Knuckles explained.

Chaos nodded. "You can also transform into animals that are based on your elements," it said. "There are other forms as well."

"Like what?" Amy asked, completely forgetting about her anger.

"Super forms, Chaos forms, Elemental forms. things like that."

"Really?" Silver asks with interest.

Chaos nodded.

"Super forms, don't we need the Chaos Emeralds for that?" Silver asks, confused.

"You mean these?" Knuckles says as the Emeralds appeared and surrounded him.

"Yes...those," Shadow said.

Amy looks at the Emeralds and asks "How did you gather them so fast?"

Knuckles answered. "I don't know, I just called them to me and they appeared, I this you all can do that with your jewels."

"So, what animals can we turn into?" Shadow asked with interest, looking at Tails. The thunderbird screeched and flapped his wings.

"Why don't we wait till Sonic gets back before I explain any more?" Knuckles asks

They nodded, and began to wait.

"What's taking him so long, it's not like Sonic to be slow, that's my bag, at least on the ground," Silver said as he used his levitation to lie in midair.

"He's really enjoying his orca form," Chaos said. "It will only be a few more minutes."

Knuckles look at Chaos in shock. "Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest and most hydrophobic person on the planet is actually enjoying swimming?"

Chaos shook its head. "It's the form he's in. The Orca's instincts are making him enjoy it. If he turns back to normal, he'll be afraid of water again."

"Oh, I was joking cause I think Sonic is supposed to conquer his fear of water to claim his Jewel, right?"

Chaos nodded.

"I'm going to get Sonic," Shadow said, and vanished in a flash of light. He appeared at the beach and looked for the orca. Shadow saw its fin as it came up on shore, and he smiled.

"Hey, Sonic," he said. "Do you like your Orca form?"

The killer whale nodded. _I do,_ he said telepathically.

"Are you going to stay in that form for a while longer?" Shadow asked. Sonic nodded, and Shadow sighed. "Alright," he said. "We're on Angel Island waiting for you."

_I'll be there._

Shadow nodded and teleported back.

"He's not coming back is he?" Silver asked when Shadow arrived.

"He'll be back soon."

"Alright; I'll be back." Silver teleported to Sonic and then uses his psychokinesis to lift the Orca out of the water and teleported both of them back to Angel Island.

Sonic glared at him and then spoke telepathically. _What's with you? I just told Shadow I was on my way back._

Knuckles shouted angrily. "We only have a week to learn our new powers and defeat this evil and you're taking your sweet time."

_I was enjoying myself, you fool! You're so gullible, Knucklehead. _He closed his eyes and instantly was in water. The orca looked at them._ I already know about our new powers. So...who is this new evil? What is his name?_

Chaos looked at the orca. "There are a few of them, actually. Their names...are Nazo and Doctor Finitevus."


	5. Training

Chapter 5: Training  


Knuckles growled in anger at Sonic as his fists were covered in a rocky shell when he got ready to punch the orca.

_What's your problem, Knuckles?_ Sonic asked.

"My problem is you're not taking this seriously, you're fooling around. Change back into a hedgehog and start taking this seriously." He smirked as he said his next words. "If you don't then you won't be able to run any more."

_I am taking this seriously, Knuckles! You think I'm a joke?_

Shadow got between them and glared at the echidna. "You need to calm down, Knuckles. Like it or not, Sonic is taking this seriously and he is not fooling around."

Knuckles grit his teeth and sighed, then nodded.

"Knuckles is right though, we do need to train with our powers so we know what we're doing when the fight comes," Silver said.

Shadow nodded. "That would be best," he said, and looked at Knuckles. "Do you know anything about Nazo or Doctor Finitevus?"

"Finitevus I have not heard of, as for Nazo...I have heard the name in stories, like he's a manifestation of negative Chaos Energy and very powerful."

Shadow nodded. "Then we must be prepared for them both. They must be pretty powerful."

Tails nodded, then screeched and returned to normal. "When shall we start training?"

"Get some rest, we start tomorrow," Knuckles commanded.

They others nodded and teleported back to their houses. Knuckles looked at the orca and sighed, wondering when he would return to normal. He went back to resting on the Emerald Shrine, using his new powers to lower Angel Island into the ocean as there was no longer any need to keep it afloat since the Master Emerald was bound to him. Knuckles smiled and saw Sonic leap back into the ocean. The echidna sighed; if Sonic wanted to stay as a killer whale, he wouldn't stop him. But Sonic had to change back every now and then.

Silver walked up to Shadow's house and rang the doorbell. Shadow opened it.

"Come on in," he said. "So, what have you been doing?"

"I've been trying out my new powers, what about you?"

"Same here," Shadow said. "I have many powers of darkness that I can use."

"I have power over light, and it seems these jewels are equal in power to the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald because I can use them to become Super Silver. I bet you can go Super Shadow."

Shadow nodded. "I already have," he said with a grin. "Have you tried transforming into an animal yet?"

"No, not yet."

"I haven't figured that out either, but I know some mythical creatures are attributed to darkness like demons, werewolves, ghosts, etc."

"Maybe you can turn into a demon; just don't turn into Mephiles," Silver chuckled at the joke. "And it'd be ironic if I could turn into an angel cause you know we work together and angels and demons don't."

Shadow nodded. He knew that they could turn into any creature attributed to their element, so it wouldn't be too hard.

"We can go get the others and try transforming."

"Let's do that, then," Shadow said, and the two ran off to get the others.

Meanwhile Amy was at her house. She looked up to see Silver and Shadow walking towards her, and stopped the snowball fight with Cream. They nodded, and Silver spoke.

"Hey Amy, I see you learned how to make it snow. Shadow and I are gonna go get the others so we can all learn our transformations; you in?"

Amy replied cheerfully "Sure, why not?"

"We need to get Tails, Knuckles and Sonic as well," Shadow said.

Cream was curious. "Can I tag along?"

"Sure, Cream," Amy answered to the little rabbit.

Cream smiled and followed them to Sonic's house. Tails opened the door and smiled. "Sonic's still in the form of an orca; he's in the ocean over by Angel Island," he said. "What do you want, Shadow?"

"We need to work on our transformations," he said.

"Maybe Chaos shouldn't have turned him into an orca, it's hard for him to fight evil as one," Silver said.

Shadow thought about it. "Not really," he said. "We just have to lure them into the ocean and he can fight."

Silver and the others nodded; that was true. "With all this power I'm surprised Eggman hasn't caught wind and tried to attack us; I'd like to test my powers out on his robots."

"We'll have to be careful if he does."

"Shadow's right, Sonic stopped Eggman's plans to steal the Chaos Emeralds, I couldn't imagine what he'd do with all the Master and Chaos Jewels," Amy pointed out with slight worry.

Everyone nodded. "That's not important now, however," Shadow said. "He isn't attacking at the moment so there's no need to worry. Let's head to Angel Island."

"Good idea," Silver said before teleporting everyone to Angel Island.


	6. Transformations

Chapter 6: Transformations

Once they got there, they saw Knuckles. He looked up at them and nodded.

"What brings you all back here?" Knuckles asked after nodding.

"We're here to test our transformation powers," Tails said. "Since Chaos said we can transform into animals that surround our elements, we'd like to do so."

"Alright, I'll go get Sonic." Knuckles got up and walked to the edge of the island. "Hey Sonic!"

The orca looked at him. _What is it?_ He asked.

"We're gonna try out our transformation powers. You in?"

_Sure._

The orca appeared on the island surrounded by water, and Knuckles smiled. He walked back to the others.

"Ok that's all of us, who wants to go first?" Silver asked everyone.

Shadow thought about it. "I guess I will," he said. "What should I turn into?"

Knuckles answered. "How about a demon?"

"That would work. There's also a ghost, werewolf and Cerberus."

_If you became a Cerberus, you'd have three heads, which isn't that bad,_ Sonic said telepathically.

Shadow glared at the orca. "Shut up, faker."

Amy and Knuckles snickered.

"Okay Shadow, let's see you change," Knuckles said after putting his straight face back on.

Shadow did so and began to transform. His body grew taller as red markings appeared all over his fur. The fingers on his hands merged from five to three, and gained sharp claws. Bat-like wings burst fro his back and horns grew out of his head. his tail also grew longer and a pointed tip appeared at the end of it.

"Whoa," Knuckles, Amy and Silver said in surprise.

"So what can you do as a demon?" Knuckles asked.

"A lot," Shadow said. His voice was much darker as well.

"Like what?" Amy asked, curious.

The demon thought about it. "I can manipulate flames, control darkness, gain the powers of evil, use dark magic, surround myself with demonic energy and manipulate the darkness in other people."

"That's cool, and kind of scary," Silver says, impressed.

The demon nodded. "So, who next?"

"I guess I'll go next," Amy said. She got down on all fours and groaned in pain as her fur turned white and thick. As her body got more bulky, her clothes ripped along with her boots and gloves, revealing big paws with large claws. Her face elongated into that of a bear. Her teeth sharpened and then Amy had turned into a polar bear. The others all gasped in amazement. Amy grunted and lay down, looking at the others.

"Who next?" Tails asked. "Silver?"

Silver closed his eyes and began to transform. A bright light surrounded him for a minute then vanished, revealing Silver with golden armor. Brilliant white wings were seen behind him and a sword was seen in a golden sheathe on his belt.

"You've...transformed into an angel," Shadow said. He frowned and immediately was filled with hatred towards Silver. The angel was feeling the same way; angels and demons were enemies, after all.

They nodded. Blaze cleared her throat; she wanted to go next. "Okay Blaze let's see what you can do," Silver said, his voice sounding deeper with a noble tone

Blaze nodded and closed her eyes, starting to transform into a dragon. The others stepped back and watch Blaze's transformation with surprised expressions, even Amy looked surprised with her bear face. She felt her legs and arms grow with muscle. Bones creaked and broke apart as they snapped, rearranged and reversed themselves, forcing Blaze onto all fours. The cat's feet and hands grew as well, becoming paws as the fingers and toes started to ache as they thickened and pushed against each other, merging themselves together to become four. The fingernails and toenails on her paws lengthened, sharpening themselves into thick black curved claws. Scales grew all over her body.

Her spine stretched as her body lengthened, causing sharp long spikes to grow out of her back, running all the way to the tip of her tail. Blaze's tail did also and changed, becoming thick with scales. Pain suddenly filled her shoulders as massive bat-like wings unfolded from her back. Her neck stretched outward, growing longer and wider while extending, causing Blaze's face to extend into a snout. Razor sharp fangs replaced her teeth and his tongue split in two at the tip as it grew thinner, becoming forked.

Blaze's eyes moved slightly to the sides of her head. Two curved horns pushed their way out of the top of her head. Her muscles began to strengthen and grow in mass across her body as she continued to grow larger in height, reaching a gigantic size. when the transformation was over, a large purple dragon stood in her place.

_This is cool,_ she said through telepathy. _Okay, who's next?_

Knuckles closed his eyes and focused. He groaned in pain as his body grew. His head elongated into that of a cow as bull horns grew out of his head. His dreads retracting into his head and gloves tore off as his hands become three-fingered hands and his legs become goat-like. His feet soon become hooves.

"I guess I'll go next, but I already have my lightning bird form. You said we can transform into any creature related to our element, right?" Tails asked the minotaur, who nodded.

Knuckles nodded. Tails thought about it, wondering what else he could become. Storm clouds gathered above Tails and lightning struck down on him. He gasped in pain, and then started to transform into a Chinese dragon. Tails' body crackled with lightning as it started to elongate into a serpentine form, his fur changing into scales as his face elongated. Two whiskers grew out of the sides of his snout. His teeth sharpened as his hands and feet become four paws, each one growing sharp claws. His tails fused into a single tail and lengthened as it thinned out into a scaly serpent tail. Yellow spikes ran from the crest of his head to the tip of his tail. Finally his neck lengthened and then the fox turned dragon gave a loud roar.

The Chinese dragon roared loudly, looking at everyone. The only one left to transform was the orca, Sonic. They all looked at him.

"Well Sonic, it's your turn. What are you gonna turn into?" Silver asked.

_I'm not really sure,_ the orca said. _I'm comfortable in this form._ He looked at Knuckles. _Did you say that I can turn into a wind and water creature because those are the elements I have?_

The minotaur nodded. The orca continued to think about it. Finally, he decided on turning into a griffin for the wind element. Sonic closed his eyes and began to transform. His body started shrinking into a smaller size as his rear fins morph into lion-like legs, lion paws sprouted from the stumps as the back half of his body becomes that of a lion, and his tail fin became long and furry, as a small bush of fur grew out of the tip. Meanwhile black feathers sprung up on his upper body, his front fins becoming bird like legs with bird feet growing out of the tips, three toes grow out of the front, each gaining a sharp talon. Finally his head became bird-like, white feathers covered it as his mouth became a beak, as eagle wings sprouted from his shoulders.

The griffin stepped out of the water and let out a loud screech, flapping his wings a little. Sonic nodded. _This is cool. I guess my water form would be the Orca, unless I want to transform into something else._

Sonic sighed, wondering what else to transform into. He closed his eyes and transformed into a water dragon. Sonic's body suddenly turned into water and reformed, seeming to grow and form to look like Perfect Chaos but it didn't stop there as he gained the body of a dragon.

"Why don't we try combining our powers? For example: Sonic, you turn into water and have Amy freeze you, maintaining your dragon form as well. You do it right and you'll be a dragon made of ice," Knuckles suggested, interested to see this

The water dragon nodded and did so as Amy froze him, causing him to become an ice dragon.

"Cool, no pun intended," Silver joked.

Sonic stood there. He moved a little bit and glanced at Silver. "That was cool...pun entirely intended," he retorted.


	7. The Three Trials

Chapter 7: The Three Trials

"So what now?" Silver asked

Everyone shrugged. Sonic growled and turned back into an orca. He lay on his stomach and was once again surrounded by water.

_I don't know,_ he said telepathically, then dove back into the ocean.

Suddenly, the Master Emerald glowed. When the light faded, Chaos stood there. "You must face three challenges. The first one is to conquer your fear of a person, the second is to conquer the fear of an event, and the last trial is the worst of all, your greatest fear."

"I see, when will we start these trials?" Silver asked.

"Today," Chaos said.

"So where do we go for these trials?"

"You will go to where you found the Jewels. It will be a perilous journey. Are you all ready?"

All of them answered, "Yes."

Chaos nodded and teleported them off. Knuckles reappears back in Lava Reef. He looked around. The minotaur knew that the first challenge was the fear of a person. Suddenly, Lava Reef changed and he was standing in darkness.

"What the!?" Knuckles shouted as he raisef his mace to attack. He heard an evil chuckle as a person solidified in front of him. "Who are...no."

The person chuckled. "Yes, Knuckles. It's me."

"Eggman!" The minotaur shouts. "If you're here for the Master Emerald I won't let you take it!"

Eggman chuckled. "I'm not here for anything, minotaur," he said, and vanished before reappearing behind Knuckles' back.

Knuckles stopped. "Where are you, and I know your here for the Master Emerald, you always want to use its power to rule the world!" Then he thought about what Chaos said, a trial to conquer the fear of a person. "But I'm not afraid of Eggman, I'm not afraid of anyone. As a guardian I cannot show fear"

Eggman chuckled. "What's wrong? Afraid that I'm going to steal your precious Chaos Jewel?"

"Well yes because of the terrible things you can do with it. I can't let you take it!"

"You can't overcome your fear," Eggman said. "Deep down, you're always afraid that I'll steal your emeralds."

"Yes I can, I don't have to be afraid cause I know we'll always stop you!" There was a hint of uncertainty in the Minotaur's voice like he's not sure Eggman will always be stopped.

Eggman chuckled. "You seem uncertain, minotaur."

Knuckles growled in anger and then closed his eyes. The minotaur took a deep breath, focusing to push his fear back, hoping to never let it come back. He concentrated on his fear and opened his eyes. Eggman was gone. Knuckles looked around for Eggman then realized that it was an illusion used to help him conquer his fear. He smirked; the first trial was done. Now all he had to do was conquer the second and third ones.

* * *

Shadow was in the place where he found his jewel. A strange sensation could be felt and the demon looked around, suddenly feeling afraid. Black Doom appeared before him.

The alien spoke. "Shadow, you have betrayed me for these pitiful humans, you were made to destroy, not help."

The demon growled. "I have already beaten you, Doom. You cannot hurt me."

"You may think so but you're still afraid, afraid of my return!"

Shadow hesitated. He was afraid, but that didn't matter now. He closed his eyes and opened them but Black Doom was still there, and he was seeing that terrible day on the ARK.

"Yes Shadow, you remember this all too well, the day Professor Gerald and your precious Maria were killed," Black Doom said, not at all feeling any remorse for the Ultimate Life Form.

The demon's eyes widened. He saw himself, along with Maria, running from the GUN soldiers. Maria had placed him in a escape pod, and he knew what happened next. There had to be a way to stop this.

"No!" He yelled as he flew down to the ARK, but the soldiers passed right through him. They aimed at Maria as she pulled the lever, and fired. "MARIA!" Shadow yelled.

"You claim to have moved on but this memory still haunts you. You can never let go Shadow, of your past or your fears." Shadow dropped to his knees and glared at Black Doom, who chuckled. The demon remembered that memory like it was yesterday. "You call yourself the Ultimate Life Form but your just as weak as the rest of those earthlings; no wonder you couldn't beat me without the Chaos Emeralds."

"Shut up," Shadow said, glaring at the alien. "SHUT UP! I AM NOT WEAK! IT IS YOU WHO ARE! Don't try to deceive me; I know who I am!"

Black Doom smirked and faded away. Shadow sighed in relief and then heard scuttling sounds; he was surrounded by scorpions! The demon's eyes widened. This was his greatest fear.

The alien's voice was heard laughing. "This is the great Shadow the Hedgehogs fear; scorpions? I could crush these insignificant creatures easier than humans." Shadow tried to get away but the scorpions were crawling up all over his body. He began to scream in fear and shook them off, backing away from the arachnids. Black Doom laughed at Shadow's fear. "What's wrong Shadow, can't Chaos Control your way out of this one?"

The demon growled angrily. He closed his eyes, summoning raw dark energy into his body as a dark black aura surrounded him.

"CHAOS BLAST!" He yelled. The energy rippled around, destroying everything in its path. Then, everything went black.


	8. Overcoming Fears

Chapter 8: Overcoming Fears

Amy arrived back in White Acropolis, unsure where to go next. The polar bear grunted and walked around the snow on all fours, wondering what would happen. She felt a strange sensation as everything went black. Then a dark aura appeared and an evil chuckle sounded.

A flash of dark appeared and soon Dark Sonic walked forwards. "Hello, Amy."

_S-Sonic, you're in th-that form,_ Amy said with a tremble of fear in her telepathic voice.

Dark Sonic chuckled, walking towards her. "Yes, I'm in my Dark form, Amy. You've always hated and feared this form..."

_Y-yes because in this form you're not you; this isn't like you, Sonic._

Dark Sonic laughed evilly. "I disagree, Amy. This is who I am. I am meant to be evil, and you cannot stop me. You're a nuisance; always chasing me around saying you love me. Well, the truth is, even in my normal form, I do not love you."

Amy growled. _No, that's not true, you are a good guy, a hero, and I know deep down you love me and we're meant to be!_

The other scoffed. He raised his hand and a beam of dark energy appeared, aimed at the polar bear. Amy then roared, lunging at Dark Sonic and pouncing on the evil hedgehog, growling menacingly. She raked at the dark hedgehog with razor claws made of ice cold enough to burn him.

Dark Sonic screamed in pain and then smirked. "You think that is enough to defeat me? Overcome your fear, and then you will be able to!"

Amy opened her mouth as freezing wind shot out of it cold enough to freeze even Iblis. The evil hedgehog screamed and was frozen instantly. Amy growled and got off of him. She sighed and closed her eyes, pushing the fear to the depths of her mind. When she opened them again, Dark Sonic was gone but a feared event was in her place. Amy looked on at the event then a look of fear and sadness was seen on her face. It was the time when Sonic was killed by Mephiles.

Sonic fell to the ground, dying. This was also Amy's greatest fear. The blue hedgehog looked up at her and passed away. The polar bear roared but knew that this was all an illusion. She had to overcome these fears. She growled angrily and cleared her mind of this fear she had. Once she did, the visions were gone. Amy sighed in relief, knowing she had passed the trials.

* * *

Silver arrived in Soleanna and looked around. Everything went dark and fire appeared all over. A large demon roared loudly, and Silver's eyes widened in fear. He was back in Crisis City, facing Iblis.

"Iblis!" The angel swung his sword and a blade of light shot from it at the fire monster. The fire demon roared and advanced; the beam of light did nothing to it. Silver flapped his wings and took to the sky while shooting beams of light at Iblis as well as using his psychokinesis to throw objects at him. The monster roared as it threw fireballs at the angel. Suddenly, it began to transform into Solaris.

"NO!" Silver shed his angel form and transformed into Super Silver to fight Solaris. Solaris roared as Super Silver attacked it. He had to get rid of this memory once and for all. Silver stopped in midair and closed his eyes, focusing on putting this fear behind him. He heard the wind pick up and soon was back in his angel form. The trial was complete.

* * *

Sonic was in his orca form, swimming through the ocean. A few minutes later, Mephiles appeared and saw the killer whale.

"Hello Sonic," Mephiles spoke in his usual menacing tone, his reptilian green eyes fixed on the speedy hero.

The orca looked at him. _What do you want, Mephiles?_

"Oh don't be like that, hedgehog, I just came to see an old enemy. Is that so wrong?"

Sonic glared at Mephiles, who chuckled as his feared event came to him. The Zeti were draining the Earth's life force. The Deadly Six all glared at Sonic as Zazz spoke up. "Hey look guys, it's that blue hedgehog! I will beat you like a drum for ruining our plans!"

The killer whale glared at them but was forced back into his hedgehog form. He gasped and backed away in fear.

"What's wrong, hedgehog, are you scared?"

"Go away!" Sonic said.

Zavok chuckled. "Let me think...no, first we will drain your planet dry and force you to watch then when your begging for death we will happily oblige. How does that sound hedgehog?"

"No, I won't let you! My friends are there!" he said, and punched Zazz in the face.

Then he heard Mephiles' voice. "You really think so but can you really let go of your fears, Sonic?"

The hedgehog sighed, closing his eyes. He had to, or he would be afraid forever. When he opened his eyes the Zeti and Mephiles were gone and he was back in the ocean. Sonic gasped and looked around; he was still a hedgehog and was drowning! Frantically, he tried to swim to the surface. This was his last trial; his greatest fear was water. Sonic tried to swim but it was to no avail as he sank. He transformed back into a killer whale and swam up before leaping out of the water and dove back in.

* * *

Blaze arrived in Lava Mountain on the Lost Hex on a platform large enough to hold her draconic form. She growled and looked around. Eggman Nega comes flying over the lava in his hover craft. "Hello, Blaze."

Blaze's eyes widened. _Nega,_ she said telepathically, growling at the same time.

"Yes it is I, Eggman Nega, you have ruined my plans for some time Blaze, you and that blue pest. But no matter what you do the Sol Emeralds will be mine and I will rule both dimensions!"

The dragon growled angrily. _You will never to so, Eggman Nega; I will be there to stop you._

"You think so, Blaze, my dear? You can't protect the Sol Emeralds forever, I will get them some day and rule both dimensions."

Blaze growled and lunged towards Nega. She knew that she had to get rid of his memory once and for all. The dragon growled and breathed fire at Eggman Nega. The blast engulfed him and he vanished instantly. She then saw an army of Eggman Nega's robots attacking her kingdom. Blaze's eyes widened in fear and she roared loudly. The dragon growled, burning them with her flames. She closed her eyes; these fearful memories had to go away.

When Blaze opened her eyes again the robots were gone and her kingdom was safe but the scene had been replaced by the cat free falling from high in the sky in her normal form. Blaze hesitated; she was afraid of heights! She tried transforming back into a dragon but this memory wasn't letting her. Blaze knew she had to overcome this fear so she tried not to panic.

She tried to transform into Burning Blaze but was unable to do so. Blaze closed her eyes and began to hyperventilate. If she didn't overcome her fear of heights, she would always be afraid. Blaze tries to relax and control her breathing as she focuses on putting this fear behind her. As she did, the cat found herself slowing to a stop. Blaze looked up and saw that the illusions had vanished. Blaze found herself back in Lava Mountain in her dragon form, knowing she had overcome her fears.

* * *

The last one to go through the trials was Tails. He appeared in Green Hill Zone and looked around fearfully. The Chinese dragon saw Scourge, and he gasped in fear. Scourge laughed.

"Hello there, fox boy. Oh, you're a dragon now? How scary," Scourge said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Tails growled. _Go away, Scourge. I'm not afraid of you anymore._

Even as he said it, he felt fear creeping into him.

"Are you sure? Because you seem to be shaking in your scales to me." The Chinese dragon growled angrily as Scourge advanced on him, pulling out a knife. Sonic wasn't here to protect him now. "Your blue friend isn't here to stop me this time," Scourge said as he walked toward Tails, his knife gleaming in the sun.

Tails roared and flew into the air then landed behind Scourge and knocked him to the ground. Scourge hit the ground, and rolled around to look at Tails. The Chinese dragon growled in anger at Scourge, who chuckled.

"Fox or dragon you don't scare me but I can see the fear in your eyes Tails," Scourge then got up with his knife at the ready. Tails nodded hesitantly. He was afraid of Scourge. Scourge smirked then charged at Tails. The Chinese dragon got to his feet and roared, then charged, pushing Scourge to the ground and putting his jaws around the other's neck, ready to kill. Scourge smirked and laughed despite his situation. "What are you waiting for, fox boy? Do it, or are you heroes to full of yourselves to kill another living person? Or are you too scared?"

Tails growled again; he didn't know what to do.

"Even if you do this you will always be scared of me, you will never overcome your fear."

_That's not true,_ Tails roared. _I can overcome this fear._

"Are you so sure fox or are you always gonna hide behind Sonic?"

Tails' eyes widened and the scene was replaced with him being bullied as a child. He would see a brown hedgehog pulling on his tails while another fox and a cat were laughing and calling him names. "Stop it!" He yelled. "Stop!"

"What are you going to do, freak?" One person said.

"Yeah, you can't fly away can you?" Said the hedgehog tugging on his tails.

Tails felt angry at those words and tried to fight back. The bullies just simply laughed at his attempts. He closed his eyes, knowing that he had to be strong. Sonic wasn't there for him now, and when he had met the hedgehog, he had gained determination. Now, he had to do the same thing.

"What's wrong fox, are you gonna cry now freak?"

"No," he said, looking up at the bullies. "I won't let you make fun of me anymore!"

The bullies laughed. "And what are you gonna do about it freak?" The hedgehog asked.

Tails growled in anger and then closed his eyes. He had to overcome this fear; this wasn't real, anyways. It was all in the past. Tails tries hard to put this fear behind and never let it plague him again He sighed and opened his eyes to find they were gone but soon thunder and lightning appeared, scaring him out of his wits. Ghosts began to appear as well, and Tails whimpered in fear. The ghosts surrounded Tails as lightning strikes near him. Tails screamed in fear and instantly ran away, hiding behind a tree. He looked back at the ghosts and lightning, knowing that they were his greatest fear.

The ghosts move toward him as lightning strikes the tree he was hiding behind. He gasped and looked up at the lightning. Tails hesitated and ran off, taking shelter in a cave. A few minutes later, he heard a voice.

"Hey, are you okay?"

The fox looks up to see Sonic the Hedgehog. He nodded. "Y...Yeah. I'm just hiding from lightning and ghosts."

Sonic smiled down at him. "There's nothing to be afraid of," he said.

Tails smiles back at Sonic, feeling safe near him, but he is reminded he needed to overcome his fear so he closed his eyes. When he opened them, everything was back to normal. He transformed back into a Chinese dragon and flew back to Angel Island.


End file.
